1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a system and method of multimodality-appended rich media comments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-media technology is a comprehensive electronic information technology, which has gained rapid growth and been widely used in various fields such as advertisement, art, education, entertainment, engineering, commerce and scientific research. Examples of the media used in the multi-media technology include texts, graphs, pictures, sound, animations and films. However, the current multi-media technology is more focused on the exchange of man-machine interactive information, and the technology in the exchange of information between different users is still not matured. Therefore, the users are still unable to conveniently exchange their opinions in an interactive manner through various multi-media contents.